The present invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and more particularly to wireless communications devices having hidden multimedia content stored in memory.
Wireless communications devices come in many different models. Each model is typically configured to render a variety of multimedia content to a user, and is able to mate with a wide array of accessories. For example, many devices come preprogrammed from the manufacturer with polyphonic ring tones, images, or video, and are compatible with various covers, headsets, and other peripheral devices. Further, many manufacturers and/or third party vendors also offer additional multimedia content and accessory devices that users may purchase after the initial purchase of the wireless communications device. While such variety is beneficial, it is often difficult for any particular manufacturer to differentiate its own products from its competitors' products. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that will help manufacturers differentiate their products in the marketplace.